breaking the barrier
by AshieWarGodess1990
Summary: its basically a story about tea breaking through seto's icy cold heart, that he blocks off from the world, tea grows an attachment to mokuba, thats when seto starts to develop feelings for tea, and they eventually find out that there past lives intertwine with each other


** tea breaks through seto's cold heart **

**Chapter one Tea's Dancing skills **

Seto and moakaba were at kaiba corp doing there daily retuins, while joey tea yugi and tristan were all at school as usual studying and doing there work, the bell rings for there school to end, tea is waiting for yugi joey and tristan at the front gate as she usually does, they all go to the arcade to have something to eat and have fun, mean while seto is going to make a big annoncement all of town, of his new battle duel disk torniment, the only reason why seto kaiba is doing this tournement is so that he can deffeat yu-gi-oh and become the greatest duelest in the world.

Tea,Yu-gi-oh/Atem,joey and tristan are all eating at the caffee area of the arcade having a talk and a laugh, then tristan and joey decide to go on one of the games in the arcade leaving tea with atem.

Tea:"so are you able to figure out your past yet."

Atem:"no not yet tea, every time i try and remember my past, it seems like im taking one step back wards, i dont know who i am or i dont remember my past, or what my future has in store for me."

Tea:"im in the same situation you are."

Atem:"you are?."

Atem:"well not quiet the same, i have no idea what i want to become or i dont know what the future as in store for me,but i always follow my heart, and my heart is telling me to become a dancer, with my friends supporting me, i see my future clearly, i will take the future as it comes, with my friends by my side."

Atem:"i see."

Tea:"Atem, we are all here by your side, no matter how far appart we are, our hearts will always be with you."

Atem:"thank you tea, i cant wait to find out what my true identity is or what my future holds for me."

Tea:"i like just totally inspired my self."

Joey and Tristan have finished playing one of there games.

and are now back at the table with tea and atem

tea:"hey atem did you want to go check out that dance game over there."

Atem:"sure."

Joey and Tristan are sitting at the table eating the rest of the food.

some johnny guy is dancing on the dance game, and a crowd is all around him, saying how good he is at dancing, johnny is finished dancing, and is looking for a new challenger.

Johnny:"hey you in the pink, you want to challenge the big johnny."

Tea:"sure why not, tea gets up on the stage."  
Johnny:"your up against a big shot girl you should back out now."

Atem:"tea, are you sure you want to do this."

Tea rips off her jacket and chucks it to atem.

Tea:"sure why not it will be fun."

Johnny:"your going to regret challenging me."

Tea:"shut up and play johnny."

Natalia Kills - Wonderland starts playing on the dancing game tea and johnny start dancing,

Crowd:"wow that girl is busting out moves that even johnny cant do."

random2:"maybe he is saving his best moves for last."

tea is twirling her body with her arms up in the air with her head bobbing up and down, with the movements she is doing while putting her feet on all the right arrows,

Tea twirls around, while stepping her feet on the right arrows,

Atem is staring at tea in amazement

Crowd:"that girl is absolutely amazing."

Johnny thinks to him self, and looks at tea.  
Johnny:"i cant loose to this girl."

Johnny has a smirk on his face.

Atem thinks to him self

Atem:"i wonder he is smirking about."

Johnny gets down and does a swipe kick to try and trip tea but she jumps up and almost falls but she is still getting all the right arrows, tea is still dancing wonderfully, and gets faster,

Johnny:"this is impossible, i cant be loosing right now this game must be broken."

johnny is still dancing and he tries to hit tea with his elbow, but tea dodges it but doing a dance move.

Random3:"keep it clean johnny."

Tea:"this jerk is cheating."

tea dances faster gets every arrow right johnny is loosing and he is losing confident in him self, so he falls over and looses the game.

tea finishes dancing so she wins the game, the crowd cheers to tea.

johnny thinks to him

johnny:"i cant believe i lost to that girl."

tea does thumbs up to atem and he smiles cause she won.

tea walks off the stage and walks over to atem, and atem puts tea's jacket back on for her.

all the tv's turn on at the arcade since seto kaiba owns the arcade of course

Joey:"oh look its rich boy."

Tea:"i wonder whats going on."

seto is on the tv

Seto:"If your watching this tv, there is going to a battle city tournament, run by my self and my company, of course ill be competing in this championship, only the top duelist may enter, if you loose the duel, you will have to fork over your rarest card in your deck, but if your not prepared to hand it over or win dont bother entering the competition, the competition will commence in 3days, you will also receive a locator card, that comes with the duel disk, you have to have all six locator cards to show you where the main tournament will be held, these battles can commence at any place and at any time."

Joey:"man that guy is so full of him self sometimes."

Tristan:"yeah and hot headed to, just like you joey."

Joey:"why i auda, take that back."

Tristan:"you just proved my point."

they start friendly fighting with each other tea and yami walk over to joey and tristan

Tea:"will you two knock it off."

tea tries to spread them apart but they keep going at each other, joey and tristan accidently shove tea, but Atem catches tea.

Atem:"enough!."

joey and tristan:"alright alright."

Joey Tristan tea and yami/atem all walk out of the arcade and go walking towards the place to sign up for the tornement, little did they know that johnny was following behind them.

**chapter 2 johnny dueling a date for tea **

johnny:"hey you in the pink turn around."

Joey,Tristan,tea and atem all turn around.

Tea:"oh know not you again."

Atem:"what do you want johhny."

Johnny:"i want a rematch with tea, we all know that maching was bugged."

Tea:"oh just face it johnny you lost to a girl."

Kiaba corp helicopters are comming there way

they all turn around and see seto on a ladder attached to the helicopter.

Roland lowers the helicopter down abit, seto jumps down and lands on one knee with his hand holding him up ..

Joey:"oh look its rich boy him self."

Seto:"can it with the sarcasm joey."

Atem:"what are you doing here seto, thought you would be going to sign up."

Seto:"well my shop is in that direction so of course ill be entering."

johnny:"hey tea, if i win the dance game again you have to go out on a date with me."

Seto puts his hands on tea's shoulder, and puts her behind him.

Seto:"your pathetic johnny, loosing to a girl, then saying for her to challange you again, just to go on a date with you."

Johnny:"who asked you anyway rich boy."

Seto:"if you want to battle we will do it my way, using duel monsters."

tristan and joey have a shocked look on there face.

Joey:"is seto actually defending tea."

Tristan:"thats a weird twist."

mokuba runs upto tea.

Tea:"hey mokuba."

tea says with a smile.

Mokuba:"hey tea, whats going on."

tea:"well this jerk off johnny wont leave me alone, cause i defeated him in a dancing game, and your brother has challenged him to a duel monsters game."

Mokuba:"my brother actually sticking up for some one?."

Tristan:"yeah who would of thought."

Johnny:"fine your on."

Roland hands johnny a duel disk..

Seto:"if i win this duel you are never to bother tea again understand."

Johnny:"sure but if i win, she has to go out on a date with me."

Seto:"thats not going to happen."

Seto and johnny:"lets duel."

seto draws he's blue eye's and a reverse mirror magic card.

Seto:"looks like your luck just ran out johnny, i put one card face down and i play my blue eye's white dragon in attack mode, and that ends my turn."

Johnny plays his gidfree the iron knight in the attack mode

tea :"his monsters attack points are only 2500."

seto:"that's your best move what in a joke."

seto:"blue eyes white dragon, attack his monster directly and cut his life points in half."

blue eyes white dragon opens his mouth blue and white lightening then fires out at johnny monster and whites out half his life points in half

seto:"your monster is destroyed now your life points have been cut down to 1500."

johnny has a worried and shocked look on his face

johnny:"no i can't loose."

johnny then tries to run away but tea stops him

tea:"where do you think you are going..?"

johnny:" ahhh ."

tea:" you can't keep running from a duel or anything if you are loosing, you have to take the game head on."

johnny:"your right tea, I'm sorry."

johnny then walks away

seto:"what a loser."

tea walks upto seto

tea:"thank you seto." tea said with a smile

seto:"hmmm."

mukoba:"hey tea, did you and the rest want to walk with us to the shop's."

tea:"yeah sure."

tea and the rest followed mokuba and seto to the shop, seto was in front of every one of course,tea was behind seto with mokuba smiling and having fun,the rest of them are following behind tea seto looks behind him and see's mokuba smiling with tea, and turns his head back to the front.

Tea:"oh look we are here."

every one walks in the store to sign up for the tournament

mokuba:"tea i think you should sign up for the tournament."

Tea:"me, i dont have any real dueling experience, so im just going to cheer my friends on."

Mokuba:"you never know if you don't try."

yu-gi,joey are signed up for the tournament and so is seto.

seto:"see you later losers, mokuba lets go."

Mokuba:"see you later tea."

Tea:"bye mokuba."

**Chapter 3 tea's departure from her friends **

3 days have past yu-gi and joey have won 3 battles and now have 3 locater cards, they need 2 more to find the location of the championship tornement, little did they know that marick and his rare hunters were after his friends, tea was with joey and tristan was with joey's sister serenity at the hospital, marick, which tea and joey did not know what he looked like,

was helping bukura to them.

Tea:"hey that looks like bukura, what happened to him is he alright?."

Marick:"i don't know i just found him laying on the ground there."

Joey:"he looks pretty banged up."

Rare Hunters hunters end up cornering joey and tea. One rare hunter grabs tea and has his arm around her neck but not crushing her neck, marick pretends to get kidnapped also.

Joey:"hey let go of her you creep."

joey tries to grab a guy but the one behind him grabs his arm and puts it behind his back

they are blind folded and have been put in separate holding area's.

30 minutes later a rare hunter pushes mokuba in the holding shed.

Tea:"mokuba."

tea runs over to mokuba to see if he is okay.

Tea:"are you okay mokuba."

mokuba:"yeah i am fine, where are we?."

Tea:"i have no idea."

they both sit up with there backs to a pile a boxes

20minutes later. Tea thinks to her self.

Tea:"how are we going to get out here, but most of all i have to keep mokuba safe."

tea looks up at the air window, and looks at the boxes behind her.

and gets an idea, but only one person will be able to escape from here and she looks at mokuba.

Tea:"i have an idea mokuba."

Mokuba:"what is it?."

Tea:"help me with these boxes, that way one of us can get out of here and get some help, and what i mean by one of use i mean you mokuba."

Mokuba:"i cant leave you behind."

they have finished piling up the boxes to the window.

tea helps mokuba climb the boxes and out the window.

the rare hunters are coming one opens the door

Tea:"hurry mokuba."

Rarehunter1:"hey you go grab them."

mokuba runs away and goes and tries and find some help.

the boxes start tumbling over and tea practically falls but rare hunter 2 grabs her.

Tea:"hey let me go."

tea thinks to her self

Tea:"oh i hope mokuba got away."

Mean while seto and Atem are talking to each other, atem is trying to get seto to help atem find his friends, a kaiba corp helicopter arrives where seto and atem are.

Yami:"isn't that one of your kaiba corp helicopters."

the sliding door of the helicopter opens, and it is mokuba

Seto:"it is mokuba he escaped."

the helicopter is landed and mokuba runs to his brother.

Seto:"are you alright mokuba?."

Mokuba:"yes i am alright, tea helped me escape but they still have her and joey caputered."

Yami:"we have to go help my friends."

Seto:"well it looks like your friend tea helped save mokuba, i really dont like owing people favours,but i will do this one, now get in the chopper."

Mokuba,seto and yugi are in the chopper.

Roland:"we are a mile from the rare hunters hide out."

seto:"good keep me updated."

30 minutes later

Ronald:"we are 10 minutes from the rare hunters hide out."

the helicopter lands were the rare hunters are keeping tea and joey hostage

joey is walking towards seto yami and mokuba

yami:"isn't that joey."

marick/joey:"hello my pharaoh."

yami:"marick, what have you done to my friends ."

marick:"can't you see that joey is my mind slave."

tea is walking out from the ship but is mind controlled by marick

marick:"look at your precious friend tea, she is also my mind slave."

yami:"let them go marick."

tea/marick:" you will have to duel against joey and win if you want to set them free ."

tea and joey are walking to where the duel will be held

mokuba seto and yami follow behind them

marick/joey:"see this arena this is where we will be dueling, but you and joey will be dueling for your lives."

tea/marick:"tea has chained yami and joey leg with chains that are connected to the anker above

tea/marick:"see the anker above your heads, it will drop to the bottom of the ocean, but look down."

yami looks down at the box

marick/joey:"there is a key in this box, that will set you and joey free, but if time runs out in a hour use will both be dragged down to the bottom of the ocean."

marick/joey:"if you were thinking about using the Egyptian god card think again, remove it from your pouch, and chuck it on the ground."

yami chucks it on the ground

mokuba:"seto we have to stop this duel it's getting way out in of hand."

seto:"as commissioner of this dueling tournament i command you to stop this duel now."

tea/marick:"now let's not forget about little tea here, tea gets strapped into a chair, and A rare hunter puts a heavy crate above her head."

joey/marick:"if you try And stop this duel tea will die at the push of a button."

seto:"i cant stop this duel.", seto says with A worried look on his face while looking over at tea

marick:" i wouldn't want tea to miss all of the duel."

marick removes him self from teas mind and she wakes up

tea:"where am i, is that . and joey dueling."

tea looks up ant see's a crate above her head,tea looks over at seto and seto looks back at tea

tea yells over to seto tea:"seto you have to stop this duel, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.", tea said with a tear down her face while,seto looks over at tea, his fists are clenched and his body is shaking,seto then clicks his microphone button and whispers into the Mic which is on his jaket KC symbol , joey and yami are still dueling,seto speaks to Ronald secretly.

the helicopter is almost there

, seto thinks to him self

seto:"it's going to be to late by the time that helicopter gets here, i need to save tea."

Tristan,Mai,Devlen and serenity are there

Tristan:"what's going on here, is that joey dueling . ."

mokuba:"marick has joey under his mind control."

Mai:"is that tea?."

Devlin:"we've gotta stop this duel."

they try and run over to tea but mokuba steps in front of them

Tristan:"what are you doing mokuba."

mokuba:"we can't stop the duel or tea will die."

mokuba:"see that big crate over tea head."

mai:"these guys sure don't joke around."

seto thinks to him self.

seto:"where's that dam helicopter."

kaiba corp helicopter arrive's

Tristan:"who is pioleting that thing."

Mokuba:"its on auto piolet."

the rare hunter steps out of the tractor that he in

rare hunter:"i don't think so."

seto runs over seto:"say hello to my blue eyes white dragon." seto flings the card at the rare hunters hand and he drops the remote, he tries to pick it up but seto jumps and knees the rare hunter in the face the helicopter has ripped the tractor into the ocean, away from tea head

seto pushes the buttons to release tea from the chair, all of her Friends run over to tea

tristan:" are you okay tea."

tea:"yes I'm fine, thank you mokuba and seto."

mokuba hugs tea

mokuba:"I'm glad you are safe now."

mokuba looks up at tea crying,cause mokuba is happy that she is safe

tea:"I'm okay now mokuba you don't have to cry."

tea hugs mokuba back tightly,seto is seeing A different side to tea, he is seeing a soft and sensitive side, also seeing tea care for his brother

tristan:"you spacing out there kaiba.."

seto::"uhh no, mind your own buisness dork."

tristan:"who you callin dork?"

seto:"well I'm not looking at any body else am i."

tristan:"you smart mouthed"

tea:"enough!, tristan."

tristan:"but he started it."

tea:"your such a child

the duel has finished and the time has run out for both yu-gi and joey

they are both being dragged to the bottom of the ocean,tea runs over and jumps into the water after yugi and joey,joey is unlocking yugi chain

tea grabs yugi and swims him up to the surface tristan grabs him,

tea:"pass me joey's key."

mokuba chucks tea joey key she is swimming down to joey

seto yells out for tea joey

seto:"tea what are you doing."

tea has joey and is now un locking it, tea gets joey leg free, they both start swimming up to the surface, tea is slowly running out of breath.

mokuba:"they've been down there for A while."

mokuba thinks to him self

mokuba:"come on tea."

tea is swimming with joey up to the surface,tea takes a big grasp of air,tristan grabs joey while mokuba grabs tea ,they are now on land tea is all soaked and freezing seto puts his jacket/trench coat over tea

tristan:"are you guys seeing what I'm seeing."

joey:"okay now i know I'm dreaming."

yu-gi:"I'm glad your okay joey."

joey:"yeah thanks to you i am."

yu-gi:"what are friends for."

mokuba:"you are very brave tea."

tea:"thank you mokuba I'd do anything to save my friends, that also includes you." tea whispers in mokuba ear and your brother also they are both smiled at each other seto curious in what they were smiling about

mokuba :"you should come back to the mansion with us."

tea:"you sure it's okay."

mokuba looks at seto,

seto:"hmmm"

mokuba:"you'll be safe there to."

tea looks at her friends as if she was asking permission

yu-gi nods his head to let her know he is okay with it

seto walks to his helicopter,he is standing at the door waiting for mokuba and tea

tea looks is hugging and saying good bye to her friends mokuba is hugging with tea

joey:"i cant believe your letting her go with that creep."

Yu-gi:"its fine joey."

Joey:"doesnt yami have anything to say about this."

yami:"actually yeah i do, yu-gi, why did you let her go with him, you know how i feel about her."

yu-gi:"oh sorry about that, joey and yami."

**Chapter 4 theme park going horribly wrong. **

tea and mokuba are walking too the helicopter, seto is already sitting in his set, tea sits down and mokuba mokuba sits next to her.

seto is starting to develop strong feelings for tea but he doesn't know why,they arrive at kaiba corp Roland is waiting for kaiba at the door,seto gets out of the helicopter

so does mokuba and tea

tea:"i forgot my clothes."

seto chucks tea his debt card

seto:"here go shop for some clothes."

mokuba:"can i go with tea."

seto:"sure."

seto:"take some body guards with you."

seto calls for a limo and body guards,

the limo arrives, with the body guards,tea and mokuba getting the limo and drive to the mall

tea:"hey mokuba, does seto ever spend time with you?."

mokuba:"sometimes, but he is always busy with the company ."

seto speaks to mark over the Mic,

seto:"make sure, nothing happens to tea or mokuba."

mark:"understood."

tea looks sad, cause seto is always busy,

and not able to spend time with his brother

mokuba:"tea what store do you want to shop at?."

tea::"well i like the store ice."

mark:"what about the store, seto shops at."

tea:"we'll go there after ice."

mark:"seto kaiba has informed me, that there is a dinner ball tonight with other companies and drive associates, and he has asked you to buy a formal gown."

tea:"a dinner ball."

mokuba:"oh yeah i forgot about that ."

mokuba said with a smirk on his face,they arrive at the mall and go shop for clothes

tea buys some tights a brown beige shirt and black boots, she also buys a leopard print dress,

tea buys stuff for mokuba also,tea and mokuba .go to the arcade to have a bit of fun

they are plating a racing game,mokuba is winning but tea blast through the race and wins.

tea:"what game did you want to play next mokuba."

mokuba:"how about that shooting game over there?."

tea:"sure why not."

tea:"hey mokuba, has your brother ever been in love before."

mokuba:"no i don't think he has ever been in love before, why do you ask."

tea:"oh well, he just always has his heart closed, and never seems to trust any one."

mokuba:"well i he trust you doesn't he."

tea:"what do you mean."

mokuba:"well he gave you his debt card, so he trusts you."

tea:"well that's true."

tea smiles abit,while shooting the zombies with mokuba

tea ended up being a commander while mokuba ended up being a luietent.

tea:"well that was fun should we go home now."

mokuba:"sure, oh we almost forgot, we need to get formal swear."

tea:"oh yeah almost forgot about that."

mark is waiting at the front

mokuba and tea walk out of the arcade mark follows them, mokuba takes tea to the shop seto shops at it has mens and ladies wear also formal,tea and mokuba walk in the store

leah/saleslady:"hello mokuba haven't seen you in a while,how's your brother seto doing."

mokuba:"yeah i know it's been a while since seto has gone shopping, and he's doing well."

leah:"this must be seto's girlfriend I'm guessing,."

mokuba:"oh sorry this is tea."

tea is red at the face of the thought of her being seto girlfriend,leah shakes tea's hand

leah:"hey tea nice to meet your."

tea:"it's nice to meet you to."

leah:"so how can i help you's today."

mokuba:"well we need formal wear for a party that is being held at the kaiba corp company tonight."

leah:"I'll show tea to the dress section then I'll find a few suites for a strapping young man."

mokuba blushes,leah takes tea to the dress section,

leah:"here are some of the ball gown dresses designed by the best designers and fabric, you can have Aaron look through some of the dresses, let me know which ones you like and get you to try them on."

tea:"alright, thank you."

mokuba:"now going to try and find some suits for mokuba."

mokuba is with tea looking at thee dresses with her

tea see's a few dresses that she likes and shows mokuba

one dress is a light blue boob tube dress with diamonties in the middle of the chest part of the dress,tea takes it off the rack and places it on the chair

tea is also looking at a purple cocktail dress with the boob tube top part white shiney, with diamonties.

tea:"what you think about these two dresses mokuba."

mokuba:"i think they look beautiful, we should show seto when you try them on I'll take pictures and send them to him."

tea:"wouldn't it be much funner surprising him what i would look like in a dress since i hardly wear dresses."

mokuba:"well that true."

leah has finally found suits for mokuba to wear.

leah:"here you are mokuba, why don't you try these on."

mokuba steps into the dressing room

leah:"so have you found dresses you would like to try on."

tea:"uhh, yes i have, just these two thank you."

tea steps into the dressing room to try them on I'll

she tries on the light blue dress first

tea is finished putting on the dress,

tea:"hey mokuba you finished getting dressed."

mokuba:"yeah I'm finished."

mokuba and tea step out at the same time

tea:"don't you look handsome mokuba." tea smiles

mokuba:"you look beautiful tea, seto will be very impressed."

they both go back into their dressing room and try on the there pieces of clothing

tea is finished trying the purple dress on and mokuba is trying his other suit on

tea has finished trying the purple dress on, and mokuba has finished putting on his suit on

tea and mokuba step out at the same time

tea:"i think I'll get this dress."

mokuba:"yes purple does really suit you tea."

mean while back at the company seto is starting to worry about mokuba and tea

seto calls mark to see what mokuba and tea are doing.

mark picks up his phone

mark:"yes master kaiba."

seto:"is mokuba and tea, alright."

mark:"yes they are fine, there just trying on clothes for tonight, did you want me to put them on the phone for you Mr kaiba."

seto:"no that's alright."

mark:"did you want me to tell them you called."

seto:"I'll get just see them when they get back to the company."

tea and mokuba have finished purchasing there clothes and head back to the company

tea and mokuba are now back at the company, seto is waiting for tea and mokuba, in his office to show tea where her room is that she'll be staying in.

seto:"did you have fun shopping mokuba."

mokuba:"yes i did have shopping with tea."

mokuba smiles at tea

seto:"so did you get informed about the Dinner party tonight."

tea:"yes i did seto, mokuba and i went shopping for it."

tea:"oh yeah here's your card back,thank you for letting me get some clothes."

seto:"no problem."

seto:"well here is waiting your room tea."

seto opens the door tea see's where a lounge a flat screen tv a king size bed

tea is shocked at the size of her room and her bed

seto:the dinner party starts at 7pm, it's only 3pm, so you have A few hours to do whatever, could do your hair and nails wwhatever you girls do, i call a hair dresses to come to your room around 5:30."

tea:"okay thanks babe.., ahh i mean seto."

mokuba:"can i stay and chill with tea for abit seto."

seto:"okay mokuba, but remember you have to get ready also."

mokuba:"okay seto."

seto closes the door and walks back to his office,seto miss thinking in his head

seto:"did tea just call me babe.?"

seto is now at his office doing a lot of paper and business work

tea:"hey mokuba would you like it if i manage to get a day, where me you and seto go out and have fun together."

mokuba:"yes i would like that very much."

tea:"if second seto end up dancing tonight, I'll try and organize it."

mokuba:"what do you mean if you'll be Dancing with seto?, we'll your seto's date tonight so you will be dancing with him."

tea blushes at the thought of seto dancing with her

mokuba:"you okay tea?" mokuba asks tea with a confused look

tea:"yeah I'm fine just day dreaming."

mokuba:"so tea did you want to walk around the company for abit."

Tea:"sure."

Mokuba:"i like having you around tea, your like a big sister to me."

tea smiles at mokuba

Tea:"so what is there to do around here."

Mokuba:"well, there's a theme park just down the road, which is owned by kaiba corp, we can go hang out there for abit."

Tea:"that sounds like a great idea, why dont we go an ask seto to come with us."

Mokuba:"he will just say he is to busy to come do anything with me."

Tea:"there's no harm in giving it a try."

Mokuba:"alright."

Mokuba and tea go walk to seto's office to speak to him.

tea knocks on the door.

Seto typing on his computer.

Seto:"come in."

Tea and mokuba walk inside seto's office.

Seto:"is everything okay mokuba."

Mokuba:"ahh, well."

Tea:"go on."

Mokuba:"we were wondering if you would like to come to the theme park with us for an hour or so."

Seto:"mokuba, im just to busy with the company at the moment."

Tea is getting angry and is about to snap at seto.

Mokuba looks at tea getting upset.

Tea:"im pretty sure you can spend and hour with your brother, the company isnt going to shut down just becacuse your going to spend an hour with your brother, he is your family more inportant then money."

seto looks at tea and is surprised by the way she spoke to him.

Seto:"you have some balls to talk to me like that tea, but then again no on has ever stuck up for them self's around me or told me other wise."

seto gets up out of the chair and walks over to tea.

Mokuba is scared that seto is going to hurt tea.

Seto:"fine, if you wish me to spend an hour with you and my brother so be it."

tea is shocked at the site of seto actually going to spend an hour with her and mokuba.

seto mokuba and tea all walk out of the office, and go walk to the theme park.

mokuba is in the middle, mokuba holds tea and seto's hand.

Tea thinks to her self, Tea:"why do i have this weird feeling, it feels like ive done this before.", seto gets this weird feeling through out his body, like he had done this before.

tea has a flash back of the past of egypt,

Tea's flash black.

she see's her self in egyptian clothing, next to seto in his egyptian clothing, they are concile members of the court for the pharaoph, tea's name back then was nefertari, the royal wife of seto, her and seto were walking through egypt holiding hands with the light of the sun rays shining on them through the clouds.

end of flash back

tea puts her right hand on her fore head with her body a little bit bent over, her body is pretty shaking,she almost collapses over but seto catches her

seto:"are you alright tea."

tea has her left arm on seto left arm, and seto has his right arm around tea back's tea holding her from falling over but

tea:"yeah I'm fine, Just a little fantish that's all."

seto:"did you want to go and get something to eat."

tea:"sure."

seto tea and mokuba are walking over, to the food court to get something to eat, little fantasy did seto and tea know that they were holding hands with out even realizing, mokuba, was on the food other side of tea while holding her hand, tea is in the middle, they arrive at the though food court and notice that they are holding hands

there faces .are red raw like a tomato, and they spread apart quickly

seto:"I'll go and get some food, what did you guys want to eat."

tea:" how about you decide mokuba."

mokuba:"sure, how about Aaron mac Donalds family meal."

seto:"I'll be right back with the food."

mokuba:"okay big brother."

seto walks over but to Maccas and lines up to get food

mokuba:"are you okay tea."

tea:"yeah I'm fine mokuba."

mokuba:"you looked like you were about to faint back there."

tea:"was just a little fammished from not eating breakfast this morning that's all."

mokuba:"are you sure, cause you and seto were actually holding hands."

tea:"i don't know it kinda just happened i guess."

seto is finished purchasing the food and is now walking over to the table where mokuba and tea are sitting."

seto sits down and puts the food on the table,mokuba seto and tea start eating the food

tea start is staring at seto, thinking about the flash back she had of her and him in the past,seto notices tea staring at him so he stares back

tea gets up, tea:"excuse me, just going to go to the bathroom.'

seto:"okay tea."

mokuba:"don't be to long other wise the food will be all gone."

seto:"slow down mokuba, your to long make your self sick"

tea walks over to the bathroom, opens the door and walks inside, puts her bag on the bathroom bench puts both of her hands on the bench and starts thinking to her self.

tea:"what in the he'll just happened, did i just see a vision of my self and seto in the ancient Egyptian times."

tea:"i wonder if seto felt something also, i doubt it."

tea turns the tap on, then washes her face to calm her self down,then she grabs a towel then drys her face,put the towel back then walks back to the table with seto and mokuba

seto:"are you feeling better tea."

tea:"yes i am thank you."

seto:"i saved you some food before mokuba ate it all."

mokuba:"hey."

tea smiled and giggled at seto and mokuba

seto:"first time i''ve ever heard a girl laugh."

tea:"really?."

Seto then went back to his cold old usual stare and started eating his food.

his cell phone rang

Seto:"sorry mokuba but i have to take this call its very important."

mokuba looked sad again from his brother being so busy with company calls.

Tea:"hey mokuba how about we go on some rides after we eat okay."

Tea smiles at mokuba

Mokuba:"sure okay that sounds fun."

Mokuba is smiling while eating his food.

tea has finished eating there food and so has mokuba, mokuba tugs on his brothers trench coat and tells him that him and tea are going to go on some rides.

Seto nods in agreement to letting them go.

Tea is holding mokuba hand

Tea:"i think we should go on the log ride first that seem fun."

Mokuba:"after wards we will go a few roller coasters."

tea smiles at mokuba

Tea:"sure that sounds like fun, remember we have to meet up with your brother in a hour."

Mokuba:"yeah i know i know."

Tea and mokuba are walking over towards the log ride they get to go to the front of the line cause mokuba practically owns the place, tea and mokuba hop on the log they tea is sitting behind mokuba, the log ride is taking them through a Forrest with elephants and crocodiles spraying water at them, Tea spots some wild lizards.

Tea:"oh mokuba, look at those lizards over there, they aren't fake are they?."

Mokuba:"no they are not fake tea."

mokuba giggles at tea.

Tea:"hey shush you."

the log ride is now taking them up into a cave, it is going really slow it reaches to the top.

then when the get to the top, the log slides down really fast having heaps of water getting splashed at them, mokuba gets most of the water cause he is in the front the log slides to where they hop off, they get out of the log, they are now walking over to the farest wheel and hop on the farest wheel and the farest wheel goes around in a circle, tea and mokuba are looking all over the kaiba theme park. the carriage they are sitting in is now at the bottom,

they hop out of the carriage and go walk over to some roller coasters.

little did seto kaiba no that zigfreed is hacking into them system, zigfreed is watching the monitors, and see's little kaiba with his baby sitter tea gardner.

Zigfreed:"hmmm this seems insteresting seems ill hack into the system and play with seto kaiba for a bit."

Tea and mokuba are sitting next to each other on the roller coaster.

mean while seto kaiba is walking towards where tea and mokuba, are but he is still on his phone making buisness calls to very important people, seto can now see mokuba and tea on the roller coaster the roller coaster starts and the roller coasters swirls into hoops and they go up side down, the second time they go around the ride freeze's up side down, thankfully only mokuba and tea are this ride and no citizens are.

Zigfreed hacks into seto phone

Zigfreed:"i hope you will enjoy the show i have set out of for you seto kaiba."

Seto:"Zigfreed, what are you upto."

seto says in a icy cold tone of voice.

Zigfreed:"why don't you look up Mr seto kaiba."

zigfreed undoes the safety belts for mokuba and tea,

Tea is holding mokuba tightly while she is trying to hold on for her life.

A few of the crowd members scream at the sight of tea and mokuba.

Seto looks at tea and mokuba shocked and afraid,

Seto:"Zigfreed you'll pay for this."

Zigfreed:"you might want to save your brother and his little friend instead of making threats to me."

Tea is holding on as tightly as she can while holding mokuba tightly to her.

Tea:"every thing will be okay mokuba."

Mokuba looks at tea.

tea's hand is going numb cause she is holding her grip so tightly..

tea thinks to her self.

Tea:"come tea hold on a little longer."

tea is loosing grip more and more as seconds go by.

Tea:"i dont think i can hold much longer."

seto looks up at tea and mokuba, seto see's tea holding mokuba tightly to her,

Seto:"dam it what can i do."

then all of a sudden his blue eye's white dragon appears, Tea looses grip, and is now falling she turns to have mokuba on top of her so nothing happens to him, tea is holding mokuba tightly,

Tea:"i wont let anything happen to you mokuba, my body will take the fall of the impact, you will be safe from harm, if i do not keep you safe from harm your brother will kill me him self if i dont." Mokuba looks at tea and is now crying.

the blue eye's white dragon flys over to tea and mokuba, and catches them, tea's back hits the blue eye's white dragon, and tea is passed out, mokuba tries to wake tea up but it does not work, the blue eye's white dragon is now landed near seto and the dragon grabs tea and mokuba and puts them near seto.

Seto hugs his brother tightly

Seto:"are you alright mokuba."

Mokuba:"yes i am fine, but tea has passed out."

the blue eye's white dragon returns to his deck of cards.

Seto:"thank you blue eye's."

seto picks tea up and they all head back to the mansion seto calls for a limo.

tea is in the limo, mokuba is sitting next to seto.

Mokuba:"seto."

seto:"what is it mokuba."

Mokuba:"i have to tell you what tea said to me when we were falling, she said, i wont let anything happen to you mokuba, my body will take the fall of the impact, you will be safe from harm, if i do not keep you safe from harm your brother will kill me him self if i don't."

seto then looks at tea with a face knowing that she cares for mokuba, just as much as he does

Mokuba:"tea is like a sister to me, i wish she would stay with us."

seto looks at his brother mokuba then looks over at tea thinking of an idea.

**Chapter 5 Kaiba corp dinner. **

tea wakes up in a bed at the kaiba mansion

tea:"how did i end up here, last i remember is falling."

mokuba knocks on the door

tea:"come in."

mokuba walks in the room, he runs up and hugs tea

mokuba:"I'm glad your awake."

tea:"uhh mokuba, how did i get here."

mokuba:"my brother carried you to the bed from the limo."

tea:"your brother carried me?."

tea asked with a shocked face to

mokuba:"does that surprise you, my brother isn't that heartless."

mokuba:"the hair dresser will be here in a hour."

tea:"oh yeah i forgot about the dinner party tonight."

mokuba:"there is a towel for you in the bathroom to have a shower."

tea:"thank you mokuba."

tea:"what will you do while having a shower,

mokuba:"I'll just play some video games."

tea:"okay, hey mokuba where is your brother now."

mokuba:"seto is in hiss office, also he told most of the maids and matrons to get the dinning hall prepared for the dinner party."

tea:"so i won't get to thank him till the party I'm guessing."

tea walks into the bathroom turns the shower knobs on, the shower knobs are designed and patterned as blue eyes white dragon heads

the shower is warming up while tea is getting undressed

tea is now undressed and gets in the shower, tea rinse's her body off for abit then cleans her body with soaps,tea then grabs the shampoo bottle puts a little bit of shampoo in her hair,then she uses hair fingers to scrub the shampoo all through her hair cleaning it,mean while tea mokuba is playing games on the tv in tea room

mokuba is screaming at the game while shooting zombies

mokuba:"Die zombie Die!."

tea has finished wasting her hair and her body, tea turns the shower knobs off

and gets out of the shower, she grabs the towel and starts drying her self off

she then puts a bath robe around her and walks back into the room where mokuba is, there is a knock on the door mokuba runs over to open the door before anzu could get to it how

mokuba opens the door and it turns out to mmokuba and seto hair dresser

mokuba:"hey Megan."

megan:"hey Mr young kaiba."

mokuba:"how many times do i have to tell you to call me mokuba."

Megan:"we'll if i don't address you properly, your brother will scold me."

Megan then looks up at tea cause she does not know who she is

mokuba:"oh sorry this is tea, she is staying in the mansion with me, and coming to the dinner party tonight."

Megan walks over to tea to shake her had

Megan:"nice to meet you tea, it's surprising to meet a g

person actually staying at the kaiba mansion."

tea:"what's that meant to mean."

Megan:"it's good to see some one actually spending time with this little man." Megan puts her hand over mokuba head and stuffs his hair

tea smiles at Megan and mokuba

Megan:"so how will i be doing your hair tea."

tea:"you know how they have there hair Ian wavey bun and have a few curls dangaling out, and curls hanging in front of there ears and the fringe on the left side."

Megan:"yes i know that hair style, i should have it done for you with in half an hour."

tea:"thank you Megan."

Megan:"don't thank me it's my job." Megan smiles at tea cause

tea:"there is a dressing table and a mirror in the bedroom, we'll get ready in there, mokuba you should be getting ready to."

mokuba:"my tuxedo is hanging up in the wardrobe i only have to put it on and I'm done."

tea:"okay then mokuba, what are you going to do for half an hour."

mokuba:"I'll just play games here."

tea:"you sure your going to be fine by your self."

mokuba:"yes I'll be fine, you'll only be in the next room."

tea and Megan walk into tea bedroom the hair dresser puts all of her stuff on the table

Megan starts straightening tea hair, it is done in a few minutes, Megan then starts putting tea hair into a wavey bun with some curls hanging out, she does some curls dangle in front of tea's ears , with her fringe to the left side of her face

Megan:"do you like it."

tea:"what do you mean do i like it, more like i love it."

Megan:"your a lucky girl tea."

tea:"what'd you mean by that if you don't mind me asking."

Megan:"it's not every day that seto kaiba let's some one in his mansion,he must trust you a lot."

tea smiles at Megan and thanks her for doing her hair

Megan packs up her stuff, tea:"don't tell mokuba about my hair style or how i look i want to surerise him." Megan smiles at tea

Megan:"alright then tea." Megan then walks out of the room, mokuba runs up to Megan then

mokuba:"what does she look like Megan."

Megan:"she will show you when she comes out later,well seen you when you get your next hair cut mokuba." mokuba:"bye Megan till next time." mokuba waves to Megan good bye

mokuba then gets ready he puts his tuxedo on and is now waiting for tea

mean while seto kaiba is in his study

thinking about the night a head of h7

thinking weather or not these business deals will go well or not, everything he does he does it for mokuba

all of a sudden seto started thinking about tea and what she would like tonight

seto:"why the he'll did i just think about tea."

seto packed up his papper work and put his stuff in his brief case

walked out the door call for a limo, he walked out of his kaiba corp building, and there is a limo already waiting for him

seto slides into 5

the limo, and drives back to his mansion

tea puts on her beautiful gown and her jewellery

most of the guets have arrived in the dinning hall

seto walks inside his mansion one of the maids takey

his brief case and informs him that most of the guest have arrived

seto:"is mokuba and tea ready yet."

maid:"i will go check on them now."

seto:"good."

tea is now ready with her beautiful gown her shiny jewellery to match her beautiful dress, her lipstick a light shade of pink and her eye shadow a light shade of purpleher high heal shoes a sparkly shade of silver,tea walks out of the room and mokuba is stunned of the site of tea looking so ever beautiful

tea:"how do i look mokuba."

mokuba:"you look beautiful tea."

tea:"would you like to be my escort this evening mokuba."

mokuba blushes at tea

mokuba:"of course i would be delighted to be your escort."

the maid knocks on the door just as mokuba was opening the door, mokuba:"uhh yes."

maid:"most of the guest have arrived and seto is down stares in the dinning hall waiting for you."

mokuba:"oh thank you."

tea and mokuba walk down stairs and head into the dinning hall, they enter the room and every body is suddenly staring at tea and mokuba, every body is gossiping at how beautiful she looks

the lights of the shander shanderlier are shining down on her making her look all angelic like to

seto was curious to find out who every one was talking about while he was talking a business deal with a important client,most of the guys in the room were walking upto her and asking for a dance but tea kept shaking her head mokuba was getting annoyed with all the guys flirting with tea,

the crowd spread apart from in front of seto who was talking business with other associates, when the crowd spread spread spread apart he saw who it was that every body was talking about, seto gasped with his mouth wide open, in surprise that tea looked absolutely beautiful she in the gown she was wearing,

but to seto demise any enemy of kaiba corparation cedrick kaito of the kaito corporation went over and asked tea for a dance cedrik took tea hand and kissed it, would the beautiful young lady like to dance with me, by surprise cedrick put his arm around her back and pushed her closer to him, seto looked over and was annoyed at the site of cedrick touching tea, and so was mokuba was

tea put her left arm on cedricks left shoulder, and her right hand intertwined with his

mokuba was getting so annoyed that he walked over to his brother seto, seto:"what's wrong mokuba." mokuba:"tea is dancing with that jerk."

little did mokuba knows that seto was thinking the exact same thing

ed sheeren-give me love started playing in the back and ground

while cedrick and tea were waltzing

tea was staring into cedricks eyes and cedrick was staring deep into her eyes

every one in the room were saying how cute the two looked together which made seto and mokuba,even more annoyed

other people started dancing,most people were paired and were waltzing in sync with each other and the music

tea thinks to her self while dancing with cedrick

tea:"cedrick is nothing at all like seto, he is not a self centered jerk, and does not insult me like seto does."

mokuba says something to seto in a annoyed tone of voice

mokuba:"why did not grab tea and start dancing with her."

seto just looks at his brother surprised that mokuba is angry with him for not dancing with tea and as soon as mokuba surprise seto walks over to cedrick and tea and ask's to cut in

seto:"may i cut in this dance."

cedrick kissed tea on the cheek which annoyed seto even more, then he excused him self away from tea

seto then puts his hand around her back/waist tea then puts her left arm on seto left shoulder and there right hand/fingers i i intertaining with each other seto and tea start waltzing seto obviously leading seto looks down into tea's eyes

music playing in the back ground:"give me love like her oh, cause lately ive been waking up alone.., ."

seto twirls tea out then twirled tea back toward him with tea front facing some of the crowd seto's right hand in her right, then tea left hand which is on seto left hand which is tightly on tea's waist, the other couples that are dancing,

Ed sheeren:"paint drops of tears on my shirt, i told you id let them go, and that id fight my corner, maybe tonight, ill call ya, after my blood turns into alcohol, no i just wanna hold ya."

are following in sync with seto and tea, they are both looking deeply into each others eyes, as they look like they were in love with each other, the crowd of people that run most of seto kaiba's companies were now saying how seto and tea would look together there were people that worked with magazine companies there taking pictures of the event/evening , also taking pictures of tea and seto dancing

Ed sheeren:"give a little time to me, ill burn this out, lets play hide-an-seek, to turn this round."

Tea:"why are those people taking pictures."

Seto:"they are publishers for magazines, so the kaiba corp with get spread across pages with good review about my company."

tea:"oh."

tea thinks to her self

Tea:"all he ever seem's to talk about is work, or dueling."

Tea:"hey seto, do you talk about other things other than your work."

Seto looked at tea codly not knowing what to say cause seto knows that is all he seems to talk about.

Seto:"hmmm."

Seto:"you know that guy you were dancing with before, he is the number one enemy of kaiba corp, i dont want you going any where near him."

Tea:"i didnt know he was the number one enemy of kaiba corp, and you cant tell me who i can and cant hang out with."

Seto:"if you want to keep staying at the kaiba mansion with my little brother, then you best do what i say."

Tea:"you are so arrigant sometimes i just want to."

before she could say anything else she was cut off by seto pulling her closer to him.

Seto twirls tea out and pulls her back close to him

tea puts her head on seto's chest seto looks at tea coldly, but just let it go, tea could her the sound of seto's beating heart, tea thought to her self, Tea:"his heart beat feels so warm, but yet his personality is cold as ice, maybe thats the only way he wanted people to see him."

tea and seto are still dancing then all of a sudden seto kaiba has a flash back

Ed sheeren:"all i want is the taste of your lips on mine, my my my my, give me love.."

Seto kaiba's flash back.

seto is a memeber of the concil of the pharoaphs court there is a ball in the royal court, and seto is dancing with nefertiti, that looks like tea, every one is dancing happly and smiling, untill a dark shadow comes upon them which is none other then merick him self, he has this foul monster with him, he gets the monster to attack the royal court, most of them are passed out on the ground, the only ones standing are the memebers of the royal court

Seto:"what are you doing here merick." Merick:"ive come to take my right full place."

Atem:"i am the right full leader of the thrown." nefertitit is hiding behind seto.

Merick:"who is that beautiful creature, as soon as i kill the pharoaph i will make you my queen my dear." Nefertiti:"not on your life you ugly insect." Merick:"clearly you will make a strong queen indeed." merick then gets his monster to try and kill the phoraoph but seto steps in front of the pharoaph, but then neferetiti stands if front of seto and gets hit instead the attack peirce's through her heart she falls to the ground but seto catches her half way.

end of seto's flash back.

seto then pushes tea away from him, and puts his hand on his head shaking looking like he is about to pass out, tea then tries to help him but he slaps tea's hand away, mokuba runs over to his brother to see what is wrong.

Mokuba:"whats wrong big brother?."

Seto:"its nothing i just need some fresh air."

Seto then walks to the doors that open to the balcony, he opens the door, walk outside then closes them, Tea is thinking to her

Tea:"i hope i didnt do anything to upset him."

tea then speaks aloud

Tea:"i hope i didnt up set him."

tea then puts her head down in sadness.

mokuba then looks up at tea

Mokuba:"im sure you didnt do anything wrong, like seto said he just needs fresh air."

seto is out side on the balcony leaning on a post, and thinking about what just happened, and why he saw tea in his vision.

seto:"what does tea have to do with any of this, and why am i seeing these weird things."

then out of no where isis appears out of no no where and walks over to talk to seto kaiba about his past

isis:"i know your pondering on what just happened."

seto:"who the he'll are you, and what are you doing here."

isis:"calm down seto I'm here to tell of your past, and why tea is so important to this matter."

tea is looking after mokuba having fun and smiling, tea is drinking some champogain the guys are still trying to flirt with seto looks over to see if mmokuba is okay

seto sigh's in the relief that mokuba is with tea,

seto:"now what the he'll do you want?."

isis:"i am here,to tell you that long ago you where of an importance back in the ancient times of Egypt, you were a member of the royal court you protected the pharoaph and his sister the princess which was nefertiti, which is tea."

seto:"you expect me to believe this mumbo jumbo."

isis:"i know you have seen it for your self, my melenium necklace allows me to see the past present and future, you are not the only one that has seen the past tea has to, you must keep this girl close to you and mokuba at all costs, cause merick will try to take item sister away from him."

seto kaiba has a cold stern look in his eyes ey

eyes of hatred staring at isis from telling him stuff he does not want to here to

seto:"i do not care about any of this crap, so why the he'll are you telling me."

isis:"tea is your eternal love, and always will be, you saw how she died trying to protect you."

isis:"your past life is letting you have a second chance,protect her with all your heart."

seto:"why in the he'll should i protect her."

isis then dissapears from seto sights

seto:"hey where the he'll did you go."

isis:"don't worry my lord we will meet again."

the dinner party is almost over some people have already left

tea:"hey mokuba did you want to come with me to check on your brother."

mokuba smiled at tea

mokuba:"okay sure."

tea and mokuba are walking towards the balcony doors, tea opens one side of the door and her self mokuba walk towards seto to see if he is okay sure

mokuba:"big brother are you okay?."

seto:"yeah I'm okay mokuba."

seto stares at tea with his cold eyes as always,tea looks down innocently at the floor.

tea:"we are glad you are feeling better seto."

seto:"who says yout can call me by my first name miss Gardner."

tea looks up at seto as if she is about to slap him.

tea:"to think that i was actually worried about you, you are so arrogant some times."

tea walks away from seto walks back into the dinning hall

mokuba looks up at his older brother with intense eyes as if to say seto should apologise to tea.

seto:"hmm mokuba don't look at me like that."

mokuba is still looking at seto with those eyes as


End file.
